warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mosskit (TC)
Mosskit is a white she-cat with gray patchesRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 485 and bright blue eyes.Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 500 History In the Super Edition Series Bluestar's Prophecy :Mosskit is born during a hard leaf-bare.When they lived in ThunderClan, Mosskit was often seen playing with her littermates, Mistykit and Stonekit. Runningkit and Mousekit are seen flicking snow lumps at them, and pretending to be innocent when Mosskit, Mistykit, and Stonekit complained about it. Later, along with her siblings, Mosskit is brought by her mother away from ThunderClan territory toward RiverClan to be raised by her father, Oakheart. At first, Bluefur lets her kits think it is all a game, but the weather worsens and they become endangered. In a desperate attempt to keep her kits warm, Bluefur makes holes in the snow that lead to the RiverClan border. Mosskit is seen mostly tired and walking slower. When Stonekit complains of being tired, Bluefur settles into one of the holes she had made. Mosskit is noted to be the first kit to fall asleep. When Bluefur tries to wake Mosskit up, she doesn't respond. In her desperate attempt to wake her, Bluefur sees Mosskit with Snowfur, Bluefur's dead sister, talking to her with excitement. Bluefur has no choice but to take her remaining two kits to the RiverClan border. After she has given away the kits, she comes back and buries Mosskit. :When Bluefur travels to the Moonstone when she is to become leader, Mosskit gives her mother one of her nine lives, along with the gift of trust. When Bluestar apologizes for her death, Mosskit replies simply that she misses her. In the Original Series Forest of Secrets :Mosskit is mentioned when Bluestar is telling Fireheart about her kits and says that one, Mosskit, died on the journey, and she buried her near the river. Bluestar calls Mosskit a tom, but in Bluestar's Prophecy, Mosskit is a she-cat. In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :Mosskit is the kit of Oakheart of RiverClan and Bluefur of ThunderClan, therefore making her Half-Clan. Bluefur gives her three kits to Oakheart for him to raise in RiverClan, so that she can become deputy instead of the ambitious and violent warrior Thistleclaw. Her kits are named Stonekit, Mistykit, and Mosskit. Mosskit dies in the snow during the trip to RiverClan, and never makes it out of the territory, where her siblings live on to become Stonefur and Mistystar. Bluestar's dead sister, Snowfur, leads Mosskit to StarClan, and cares for her, feeling very protective of her niece. Once again Mosskit is described as a tom, instead of a she-cat, as verified in Bluestar's Prophecy. Cats of the Clans :She, along with two other cats, Adderkit and Blossomkit, who are also kits of StarClan, meet the ancient cat Rock, who tells them stories about many different Clan cats. She sticks up for her own Clan, ThunderClan, and learns more about the Clan she would join, RiverClan, during the different stories. Trivia *In Secrets of the Clans and Forest of Secrets, Mosskit is mentioned as a tom. However, in Cats of the Clans and Bluestar's Prophecy, Mosskit is described as a she-kit. This is most likely an error. Character Pixels Family Members Mother: :Bluestar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 465 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: :Oakheart: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Brother: :Stonefur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sister: :Mistystar: Grandmothers: :Moonflower: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Lilystem:Revealed in the allegiances of Bluestar's Prophecy Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandfathers: :Stormtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, pages 18-19 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Shellheart:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Uncle: :Crookedstar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Aunt: :Snowfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Nieces and Nephews: :Reedwhisker:Reavealed in an Erin Hunter Chat :Three Unknown Kits of Mistystar's: Status Unknown Cousins: :Whitestorm:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 326 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Rainwhisker:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 120 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sootfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sorreltail: :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 298 :Cherrykit: :Silverstream:Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 155 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Feathertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Stormfur:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 221 Status Unkown : Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Kit Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Minor Character